


Ready Or Not

by Flameroyalty



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Camp Camp - Freeform, they play hide and seek, this is a gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 11:11:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11690427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flameroyalty/pseuds/Flameroyalty
Summary: Hide and Seek Camp, AND MORE.Aka Max gets fucked over.





	Ready Or Not

Max couldn't believe it. David was serious. He was actually going to bet on a fucking game of hide and seek? 

"I promise Max. If Gwen and I can't find you and the other campers by dinner, then you are excused from activities for the rest of the week." 

"Max couldn't believe it. David was serious. He was actually going to bet on a fucking game of hide and seek?

"I promise Max. If Gwen and I can't find you and the other campers by dinner, then you are excused from activities for the rest of the week."

"And if you don't?" Max was already forming his plan in the back of his mind.

"You have to sit in on David's song writing sessions for the rest of the summer!" Gwen interrupts.

"That's a great idea Gwen. It'll really put Max in the Camp Campbell spirit." David responds in his usual overly enthusiastic tone, completely ignoring the insult.

He lowers himself down to Max's level with a hopeful look on his face, "And maybe unlock some hidden creativity?"

"In your dreams David." Max answers.

There was no way he was dealing with David's obnoxious voice, or idiotic lyrics about lakes, trees, and tents. Not anymore then he already does.

"So it's settled then.Today is hide and seek. We'll give you a twenty minute headstart."

David drags Gwen by the arm towards their cabin. She was clearly not excited about this agreement but followed along. Anything to get some sort of break from the kids. Max watches them go off and turns to the group.

"I have literally been waiting all summer for something like this and you idiots are not going to fuck it up. Here's the plan."

______________

Max had easily seperated and organized everyone to their spots. The campers weren't surprised that Max had a mental blueprint of the whole camp but were a bit worried that he knew where to assign them all so quickly. They were all in place with 5 minutes to spare on their headstart. 

The counsellors split up and searched the camp. It wasn't long until David found the first pair of campers. Max had made the mistake of putting Harrison and Nerris together. They were sitting in a secret room Nerris had constructed in her castle. They would've been fine if Harrison hadn't questioned why they had to hide in her dumb camp intead of his. This sprouted a hushed version of the classic argument between the two that went too far. 

Gwen found Dolph in a garbage can outside of the mess hall. He had begun trying to train the rats that were living inside to do his bidding. Gwen was neither surprised or happy to find him. 

Space Kid was found flailing in the lake. He was supposed to be hiding under the dock. His helmet was going to allow him a few minutes under water when one of the counsellors searched the area. When Gwen and David met up on the deck to discuss where to look next, he had been under too long. 

Preston had made a lovely costume for himself so he would better blend into the pile of props behind his stage. He knew every inch of backstage. There was no way he could ruin this. Wait, was David moving his perfectly placed risers? 

Nurf and Ered made themselves known with a couple of screams. Max had put them in the Quartermaster store. He figured they were used to what fucked up stuff was in there. He was wrong. 

The sun was beginning to set and there were only three campers left. David sent Gwen to do one more look through the tents and cabins, while he searched the forest. He didn't like the idea of any of his campers out there in the dark. While he was certain Nikki could handle herself alone, he was still concerned. He takes a deep breath and starts his search. There was a lot of forest left. 

David knew Gwen just wanted an excuse to slack off but he was happy that his campers had found an activity that finally had them working together. It was an excellent team building excercise. It got them excited to be outside. The little bit of competition was just enough incentive. He was also pleased to see Max interacting with his fellow campers. 

He hears leaves rustling above him. He had heard many on his way through the trees but this was much more frantic. He follows the sound and movment of greenery. He heards a familiar yell and finds Nikki hanging from a branch. She spots him and smiles.

"Hey David! You'll never guess the race I just won." 

He smiles back, "As long as you're safe. Tell me on the way back to camp." 

______________

Neil turns the page of his book. He had started it this morning and was nearly finished. He looked across the attic and saw Max huddled in the corner. Max had been completely silent for hours. It was almost scary. Neil didn't know it was possible.

He looked out the window and saw how low the sun was. They might have actually pulled this off. Had they actually forgotten about the room? 

He hears the first sound since they made it up here. Max chuckled. They share a look, and a smile, then Neil lets out a small laugh. They share small laughs before trying their best to quiet themselves. 

Merely seconds after the door opens and Nikki's head pops up. She was covered in small scrapes and something had definitely taken residence in her hair. What was she doing here?

"Sorry guys, Gwen blackmailed me." 

No. 

Their friend disappears and is replaced by Gwen. A devilish smile on her face. 

"No! No fucking way it's dinner yet!" Max yells. 

Gwen holds up her watch, "Ten after seven fucker. Come on down." 

"GOD DAMN IT!" Max screams at the floor. 

Neil wasn't going to deny that he was dissappointed, but he wasn't going to say he didn't find some enjoyment from the idea of Max having to listen to David sing for hours. Even though Max had him stuck up in the attic for hours, this whole thing had been fun. Plus it gave him an excuse to miss Harrison's stupid magic camp.They climbed down and went into the mess hall. 

Everyone was already sitting down and eating. He spots Nikki sitting at their usual table. It was obvious she felt guilty. It wasn't long before Max started his rant about how useless everyone was. 

"What did they even use against you?" Max asks Nikki.

"No dessert, and reduced free time." She responds.

"Look on the bright side Max," David tries to intercept, "This extra time might let us know each other better? Maybe even become friends?"

Max turns to Neil, "Kill me."  

**Author's Note:**

> I had no idea how to end this, I just really wanted to write about how they all got caught.


End file.
